Mic, Mice, Mine
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Kim Mingyu bergabung dengan klub seni di Senior High School yang dimasukinya. Disana dia bertemu dengan sunbae manis namun menyebalkan bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Mingyu sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam pesona Wonwoo yang menganggap Mingyu pengganggu. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Mingyu menaklukkan hati Wonwoo? YAOI, BxB, Minwon, MEANIE. Mingyu x Wonwoo. DLDR.


**Mic, Mice, Mine**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan,** **Seoksoo and Other** **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer :** **M** **ereka milik agensi** **PLEDIS** **, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah di hari yang cerah. Sesosok namja tinggi tampan dengan kulit tan seksi membalut tubuh idealnya tengah merapikan rambutnya sembari bersenandung pelan. Namja itu kini beralih pada sisi lain kamarnya dan menarik tas sekolah hitamnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah ringan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Eomma, Appa." Sapanya pada ayahnya yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan Koran ditangannya dan ibunya yang tengah menata makanan di meja makan.

"Pagi, Mingyu-ya." Jawab kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Eommanya sembari melepaskan apron yang menempel di tubuhnya. Namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Mingyu itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari meraih selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu di hari pertama sekolah?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Menyenangkan. Setidaknya masa-masa MOS sudah lewat." Jawab Mingyu disela-sela acara mengunyah sarapannya.

Saling bertanya mengenai kegiatan masing-masing merupakan suatu rutinitas di dalam keluarga Kim. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak ada kerenggangan antar anggota keluarga yang hanya berjumlah tiga orang itu. Ya, Mingyu adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Oleh karena itu jangan heran jika dia sangat dimanja. Namun jangan berpikir namja tampan itu bergantung pada orang tuanya. Mingyu adalah anak yang sangat mandiri dan dikarunia tangan yang mampu melakukan apapun. Katakana saja dia adalah manusia sejuta talenta.

"Kau berangkat bersama Appa atau sendiri?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"Apa aku diijinkan naik mobil sendiri?" Tanya Mingyu antusias. Dia bahkan berhenti menikmati sarapannya.

Mr. Kim tersenyum kearah Mingyu namun hanya sebentar sebelum wajahnya menampilkan raut tegas, "Tentu tidak. Kau belum cukup umur dan Appa belum mempercayaimu."

Mingyu merengut mendengar jawaban dari Appanya, "Ayolah, Appa. Aku sudah mahir mengendarai mobil." Rengeknya.

Mr. Kim menggeleng tegas, "Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Umurmu belum cukup."

Mingyu tidak lagi membantah kehendak Appanya yang disampaikan dengan nada super tegas itu. Dia hanya mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan makannya, "Baiklah. Aku akan naik kendaraan umum."

"Kalau begitu Appa berangkat dulu." Pamit Mr. Kim. Beliau mengusak rambut Mingyu sebelum keluar dari ruang makan diikuti oleh Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim kembali ke ruang makan sekitar lima menit setelah mengantarkan Mr. Kim dan dihadapkan dengan Mingyu yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia memperhatikan Mingyu yang juga memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Keputusan ayahmu sudah jelas, bukan?" ujarnya mengerti arti tatapan yang Mingyu layangkan untuknya. Mingyu yang mendengar jawaban Eommanya kembali merengut kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Eomma." Pamitnya. Dia menghampiri Eommanya dan mencium pipi wanita yan telah melahirkannya itu.

"Ne. Berhati-hatilah di jalan dan jangan berbuat macam-macam di sekolah."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Memang apa lagi yang akan kulakukan di sekolah selain belajar, Eomma?"

"Mencari kekasih, mungkin?" tebak Mrs. Kim.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Eomma. Aku terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan." Ujar Mingyu diakhiri dengan tawa nista yang membuat Mrs. Kim menghela nafas tidak percaya dengan kenarsisan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah. Cepat berangkat! Eomma tidak bias mengantarmu sampai pintu depan. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Mingyu terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil atau Appa yang perlu diantar sampai pintu depan dan mendapatkan kisseu dari Eomma."

"Yak! Anak nakal!" teriak Mrs. Kim pada Mingyu yang sudah berlari keluar dengan tawa membahana karena sudah berhasil menggoda wanita yang paling disayanginya itu.

…

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya menoleh ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Dia menunjukkan senyum miring ketika netranya menangkap sosok sahabatnya sejak Junior High School berlari menuju kearahnya. Keduanya ber-high five setelah saling berhadapan

"Yo. Tumben kau datang pagi?" tanya Mingyu.

Seokmin –nama sahabat Mingyu- bernafas terengah-engah dengan satu tangan yang diletakkan di pundak Mingyu dan satu lagi diletakkan di perutnya. Sepertinya aku harus lebih rajin olahraga, batinnya.

Setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya, Seokmin memukul pundak Mingyu lumayan kencang hingga membuat namja yang lebih tinggi mengaduh pelan dan membalas memukul pundak Seokmin.

"Kau pikir Senior High School sama dengan Junior High?" sindir Seokmin, "Tentu saja aku harus lebih pagi. Lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi para Komisi Kedisiplinan sudah berbaris di gerbang menunggu siswa yang telat untuk diberi hukuman. Aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satunya."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti beberapa saat karena menunggu Seokmin mengatur nafasnya, "Syukurlah kalau kau sudah tobat." Ujarnya. Seokmin yang ada di sebelahnya hanya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menentukan akan ikut ekstrakulikuler apa?" tanya Seokmin dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka, X-2.

"Seni. Kau?" tanya balik Mingyu.

"Sama."

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Mingyu. Dia meletakkan tasnya di bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela diikuti Seokmin disebelahnya.

"Pendaftaran anggota baru klub seni dilakukan nanti sepulang sekolah. Mau datang bersama?" tanya Seokmin dengan cengiran lebarnya membuat Mingyu menatapnya datar dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak bersamamu, dengan siapa lagi aku kesana?" sinisnya.

Seokmin membalas jitakan Mingyu tidak kalah kencang sembari menggumamkan umpatan pada teman hitamnya itu.

…

Mingyu dan Seokmin berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan klub seni yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk menanyakan letak pasti ruangan tujuan mereka pada orang-orang yang lewat. Selama itu Seokmin harus menelan kekesalannya bulat-bulat karena setiap yeoja atau namja manis yang mereka tanyai hanya fokus pada Mingyu. Apalah dia yang memiliki nasib harus berteman dengan namja populer yang ketampanannya sedikit mengalahkannya.

"Kau kesal?" goda Mingyu sembari menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Seokmin yang membuatnya mendapat tendangan maut di tulang keringnya oleh teman dekatnya itu.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Mingyu disela ringisannya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Balas Seokmin dengan seringaiannya. Akhirnya dia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk menyakiti Mingyu.

Mingyu baru saja akan mengejar Seokmin yang berjalan jauh di depannya ketika seseorang keluar dari pintu di depannya dengan banyak kertas di tangan. Secepat apapun reflek berhenti Mingyu, tetap saja badan bongsornya menabrak tubuh namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu dan membuat kertas-kertas ditangan namja itu berhamburan.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya panik. Dia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali pada namja yang kini berjongkok memunguti kertas-kertasnya. Melihat itu, Mingyu juga ikut berjongkok untuk membantu tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk padanya.

"Jangan sentuh." Titahnya dingin sebelum meraih kertas terakhir kemudian berdiri dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih bertahan dalam posisi jongkoknya.

"Sangat ramah." Sindirnya pelan. Dia berdiri dari jongkoknya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak kirinya yang tadi menyentuh –menabrak- pundak namja 'ramah' itu seolah-olah bekas sentuhan itu membawa virus mematikan untuknya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau masih disitu?" tanya –teriak- Seokmin dari balik dinding koridor tidak jauh di depannya, "Aku sudah menemukan ruang klub seni. Ayo, Kim Mingyu!" ajaknya yang diangguki Mingyu.

"Sakit di kakiku sampai tidak terasa saking kesalnya." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Seokmin yang menampikan cengiran bodohnya di depan sana.

…

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Mingyu dan Seokmin menghadiri pertemuan rutin klub seni yang rutin diadakan setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis. Pertemuan pertama ini diisi dengan perkenalan anggota baru. Di klub seni sendiri ada dua sub grup, yaitu Dance dan Vokal. Mingyu dan Seokmin keduanya masuk vokal. Saat ini mereka sudah memiliki satu teman baru dari kelas yang berbeda dan anggota subgrup dance. Namanya Minghao. Dia berasal dari Negeri Tirai Bambu sana.

"Selanjutnya kalian harus tampil bernyanyi atau menari di depan. Satu orang satu lagu." Ucapan senior mereka membuat para anggota baru mengeluh.

"Hei, kalian masuk klub seni dilarang malu menampilkan performance kalian di depan orang banyak." Ujar satu senior yang lain.

"Baiklah yang pertama maju adalah…" senior denan tubuh mungil dan rambut berwarna pink yang bernama Jihoon itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh anggota baru dan matanya tertuju pada satu titik, "Kau, maju!"

Mingyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dibalas anggukan oleh sunbae mungilnya.

"Ya, kau. Karena kau yang terlihat paling mencolok diantara yang lain."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum berdiri dan melangkah ke depan. Demi apa dia tidak menyiapkan dirinya untuk tampil di depan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menyanyikan apa.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya senior dengan rambut panjang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja padahal dia adalah laki-laki.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Kau dari vocal, benar?" tanyanya lagi yang djawab anggukan oleh Mingyu. Senior yang bernama Jeonghan itu menoleh kearah senior lain yang tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. JEongha menghampiri mereka sebentar sebelum kembali menghampiri Mingyu.

"Wae, sunbaenin?" Tanya Mingyu pelan.

"Kami lupa membawa microphone. Bias tolong ambilkan di ruang penyimpanan?" pinta Jeonghan.

Mingyu diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak microphone di ruang penyimpanan." Ujarnya.

Jeonghan menampilkan senyuman menawannya yang membuat Mingyu terpesona, "Disana ada salah satu angota klub music yang tengah mendata peralatan yang kita miliki. Kau bisa bertanya padanya atau memintanya untuk mengambilkannya."

"Baik, sunbaenim." Jawab Mingyu sebelum meninggalkan Jeonghan menuju ruang penyimpanan. Ketika Mingyu menoleh, dia bisa melihat salah satu temannya yang termasuk subgroup dance diminta maju untuk menggantikannya. Sedikitnya dia merasa bersyukur atas keteledoran seniornya Karen dia bisa mengulur waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan berpikir lagu apa yang akan dibawakannya.

Mingyu mengetuk pintu ruang penyimpanan karena tadi Jeonghan mengatakan ada seniornya di dalam sana. Mingyu sudah mengetuk pintu di depannya lebih dari tiga kali tapi tidak ada respon. Berpkir mungkin seniornya sudah keluar akhirnya Mingyu berinisiatif membuka pintu di depannya dan dia dihadapkan dengan banyak lemari-lemari besi dan beberapa alat music seperti drum, piano, gitar dan lain-lain.

Namja tan itu masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum mulai mencari. Dia membuka tiap laci dan kotak-kotak kardus yang ada disana. Langkah kakinya membawa namja tampan itu masuk makin dalam ke ruang penyimpanan. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Mingyu berjongkok untuk melihat wajah orang itu lebih jelas. Mingyu menampakkan wajah terkejut ketika melihat wajah manis yang tertangkap retinanya. Dia adalah senior yang tadi ditabraknya dalam perjalanan ke ruang club seni. Dia memperhatikan wajah tidur namja itu. Dia terlihat begitu tenang dan damai berbeda dengan namja sinis yang tadi ditemuinya membuatnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan orang itu untuk sekedar bertanya dimana letak microphone atau menyuruhnya pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Atensi Mingyu beralih pada _clipboard_ yang ada di tangan namja itu. Mingyu baru saja hendak mengintip apa yang tertulis disana ketika namja manis itu mulai bergerak membuat Mingyu kembali teralih pada wajah manis itu.

Mingyu terpesona pada mata bening yang tadi tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik itu. Terutama saat pemiliknya mengedip-ngedipkan kelopaknya. Benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tapi keterpesonaan Mingyu harus berakhir ketika tatapan polos mata itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan tatapan yang makin mengintimidasi Mingyu. Mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu yang masih tidak percaya telah kehilangan mata polos yang disukainya tersadar dan berdiri.

"Annyeong haseyo, sunbaenim. Kim Mingyu imnida. Aku disuruh Jeonghan sunbaenim untuk mengambil microphone disini." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan wajah datar kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mingyu yang sadar baru saja diabaikan berbalik mengikuti langkah Wonwoo. "Sunbaenim, bisakah memberitahuku dimana letak microphone?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menunjuk loker dibelakangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mingyu mengucapkan terima kasih pelan kemudian berjalan menuju loker yang ditunjuk Wonwoo. Bodohnya dia tidak memeriksa disana tadi.

Setelah menemukan microphone yang dicarinya, Mingyu kembali kehadapan Wonwoo untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan pamit dari sana.

"Sunbaenim." Panggil Mingyu membuat Wonwoo yang tadi fokus pada _clipboard_ ditangannya beralih menatap Mingyu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Terima kasih, sunbaenim. Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya ramah dengan senyum khasnya yang mampu menarik gadis manapun. Tapi sayangnya tidak mempan pada Wonwoo karena namja emo itu hanya menampilkan wajah datar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Mingyu menganga tidak percaya kemudian keluar dari sana dengan hati yang sibuk merutuki Wonwoo.

"Sikapnya tidak secantik wajahnya. Menyesal aku sempat tertarik padanya. Sungguh kasihan orang yang menjadi pacarnya nanti." Rutuknya sepanjang perjalanan.

 **Skip Time**

Semua anggota baru sudah menampilkan bakat mereka dan sekarang adalah gilirn para senior. Penampilan diawali dengan perwakilan anggota subgroup vocal yaitu Jihoon, Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang menyanyikan lagi Twenty dari boyband Seventeen dengan sangat apik. Selanjutnya adalah perwakilan anggota subgroup dance, yaitu Hoshi, Jun, Hoseok dan Taeyong. Para anggota yeoja berteriak heboh sepanjang penampilan mereka. Penampilan terakhir adalah perwakilan subgroup vokal yang bergelut dalam bidang _rapping_. Mingyu menunggu dengan antusias siapa yang akan tampil karena dia juga tertarik dengan music rap. Matanya terbelalak melihat salah satu dari senior yang tampil adalah namja yang ditemuinya di ruang penyimpanan. Mood menontonnya jadi menurun. Hal itu berdampak pada ekspresi yang terpasang diwajahnya. Dia menoleh ketika tangannya ditepuk oleh Seokmin yan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Seokmin. Mingyu menampilkan ekspresi bertanya, "Wajahmu terlihat tidak tertarik. Bukankah kau suka rap?" ujarnya memperjelas pertanyaannya. Mingyu yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanpa minat. Mingyu yang sejak tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara berat senior yang sedang tampil menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Dia menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara ketika tahu si pemilik suara. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

'Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang mengesalkan sepertinya.' Batinnya kesal.

…

Mingyu berjalan sendirian menuju ruang klub karena Seokmin masih sibuk mengisi perutnya di kantin. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu modus temannya yang satu itu. Dia tengah mendekati salah satu sunbae yang dikenalnya di klub sekarang dan sunbae yang dikejarnya sekarang tengah berada di kantin bersama anggota seniornya di klub.

Dia baru saja hendak membuka pintu ruangan klub music ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang sedikit tidak asing di telinganya. Penasaran, dia membuka sedikit pintu ruang klubnya tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Dia masuk masih dengan mengendap-ngendap dan menutup pintu dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Dia masuk kedalam ruangan dimana tim vocal sering rekaman. Matanya terbelalak penuh kekaguman. Disana. Wonwoo, sunbae yang tidak disukainya tengah menyanyikan lagu "Drunken Truth" dengan suaranya yang dalam tapi lembut di telinga. Dia tidak tahu Wonwoo memiliki suara se memikat itu. Selama ini dia sering mendengar banyak orang menyanyi, tapi tidak pernah ada yang membuatnya begitu larut dalam sebuah lagu seperti saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak sadar berdiri disana selama lebih dari lima belas menit. Dan dia tidak menyesalinya, dia bahkan bersyukur. Apalagi ketika lagu itu berakhir dia mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

Senyuman Wonwoo. Bukan senyuman yang lebar. Hanya senyum tipis. Tapi terlihat begitu tulus. Bahkan senyuman Jeonghan yang sempat membuatnya terpesona kalah jauh dari senyum tipis itu. Senyuman yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Jangan salahkan Mingyu jika dia jatuh pada pesona Wonwoo lagi. Dia bersumpah akan membuat senyum itu terukir lagi. Hanya untuknya.

…

Wonwoo menghela nafas frustasi melihat sosok tinggi yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan cengiran menyebalkan –yang kata orang tampan-. Namja tinggi itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Kursi itu awalnya ditempati Soonyoung tapi namja bermata sipit itu berpindah ke meja disebelah meja mereka. Namja sipit yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya itu hanya menunjukkan senyuman tanpa dosa ketika tatapam maut Wonwoo dilayangkan padanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Wonwoo dingin. Mingyu menunjukkan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang lebih panjang dari manusia pada umumnya.

"Menemui sunbae." Jawabnya riang. Seokmin yang melihat tingkah temannya itu menunjukkan raut bersalah pada Wonwoo kemudian beralih mengganggu –menggoda- sunbae yang disukainya.

"Aku bosan melihat wajahmu." Sinis Wonwoo. Sedikit banyak dia merasa risih dengan keberadaan Mingyu di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya karena adik kelasnya itu selalu menggodanya dengan kata-kata cheesy yang terkadang membuatnya ingin muntah, tapi juga karena penggemar Mingyu –yang jumlahnya sangat banyak- selalu menatap sinis dan berbisik-bisik kearahnya. Sekedar pemberitahuan, hal yang paling dibencinya adalah menjadi pusat perhatian. Selama ini dia sudah cukup bisa menutup dirinya dan hanya berani tampil di depan anggota klub –dia bahkan menolak tampil di event-event sekolah- untuk menghindari dijadikan topic pembicaraan oleh seisi sekolah. Tapi hanya dengan kehadiran Kim –Menyebalkan- Mingyu di sekitarnya, usaha yang sudah dilakukannya selama satu tahun ini menjadi sia-sia.

Mingyu yang mendapatkan kalimat sinis dari Wonwoo bukannya sakit hati malah menunjukkan senyumnya yang semakin lebar. Wonwoo jadi makin percaya dengan asumsinya yang mengatakan bahwa Mingyu sudah tidak waras.

"Hanya hyung yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Selama ini orang yang kutemui selalu memujiku tampan bahkan nyaris sempurna. Aku jadi makin tertarik padamu, hyung."

Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu yang masih setia dengan senyumnya, "Kau benar-benar gila." Ejeknya sembari bangkit dari kursinya, "Dan kuingatkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, jangan panggil aku hyung. Aku tidak seakrab itu denganmu dan sama sekali tidak berharap untuk akrab denganmu." Lanjutnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Soonyoung sebelum Wonwoo benar-benar keluar dari kantin.

"Kelas." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Langkah Wonwoo terhenti di pintu kantin ketika mendengar namanya dipangil.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku yang berharap. Bahkan harapanku jauh lebih tinggi dari itu." Teriaknya. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu mendengus kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan para siswa yang bertanya-tanya mengenai maksud Mingyu dan si pelaku peneriakan dengan senyuman yang makin lebar diwajahnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutunya berkebalikan dengan keadaan pipinya yang dihiasi rona merah yang lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong haceyooouunngggg… jumpa lagi dengan saya.. #kibasbulukaki**

 **Oke.. oke.. gue tau harusnya gue fokus sama FF kesayangan kalian (r: You and I, Us) tapi FF ini sudah berteriak ingin dilepas dari kandang. Tenang-tenang, anggep aja ini side dish dan You and I itu Main Dish. Makan tanpa side dish itu ngga enak broooohhh (Ngga jelas, emang). FF ini ringan, kok. Ngga ada konflik berat yang berpotensi tinggi untuk menyebabkan penyakit tidak menular namun sukar sembuh a la penulis, yaitu WB alias Writing block. Kemungkinan hanya threeshoot. Sekarang gue lagi ngedit YaI, Us chapter 15 sambil mikirin plot buat chapter 16 sekalian ngetik chapter 2 dari FF ini dan satu FF meanie lagi sama satu FF dengan cast berbeda (bocoran). Sibuk emang. Abis UN bukannya santai malah begini. Haaaahhh…**

 **Sekalian lah dari gue. Jan lupa review buat FF ini. Jan pilih kasih. Jan Cuma YaI aja yang kalian sayangi, yang lain juga harus. Oke..**

 **Annyeong haseyooooo…**

 **NB : kalo misal ada yang mau nanya2 mengenai FF atau ngomongin mengenai yaoi (gue kaga banyak tau sih sebenernya), silahkan hubungi lewat PM. Pasti gue bales, kok. Salam panas kek hubungan Meanie dari gue..**

 **NBB : Buat yang suka fandom SasuNaru juga gue harap bisa PM gue. Gue pen punya temen dari fandom SN. Salam panas ala hubungan SasuNaru dari gue..**

 **Bai-bai..**


End file.
